


Encontrar as palavras

by pilotchiken



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, OC character - Freeform, Post-Movie, Romance, YouYoshi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotchiken/pseuds/pilotchiken
Summary: No início do novo ano letivo, uma nova colega da escola de Numazu irá criar mais problemas para sua delicada relação com Yoshiko do que poderia esperar.Se isso virá para o bem ou para o mal, vai depender da capacidade de You encontrar as palavras certas para dizer.##Levemente baseado no filme de Love Live Sunshine, mas com possíveis divergências##





	Encontrar as palavras

**Author's Note:**

> O YouYoshi no filme está genial, então precisava escrever algo novo.

You ajeitou o laço uma, duas e três vezes diante do espelho. Não estava errado, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia achar que estava correto. Nunca estaria, talvez. O casaco azul-marinho, camisa branca e laço eram bonitos, mas You não conseguia sentir que era ela mesma diante da imagem. Suspirou, derrotada. Pegou a bolsa familiar e colocou-a sobre o ombro. Estava na hora de começar aquela jornada.

Um rosto familiar lhe aguardava na calçada quando saiu. Yoshiko lhe cumprimentou com um aceno e um sorriso que de imediato tentou reprimir. You conseguia vislumbrar a falta de jeito da outra em demonstrar entusiasmo involuntariamente logo cedo:

— Ohayoshiko! — foi o cumprimento de You ao chegar até a outra. — Você está muito bem nesse uniforme, Yoshiko-chan!

— É Yohane! — respondeu a outra, na força do hábito. — E-Eu estou achando bem estranho usar este uniforme ao invés do nosso, pra falar a verdade.

As duas começaram a descer pela rua, na direção oposta à escola, mas rumo a parada de ônibus mais próxima:

— É, eu também — concordou You. — É meio que encarar na prática que não estamos mais estudando em Uranohoshi.

As duas aguardaram no ponto por uns quinze minutos, conversando sobre casualidades. Nos últimos meses tinham se acostumado a trocar mensagens pelo celular à noite, então as conversas possíveis logo cedo sempre eram retomadas de assuntos iniciados virtualmente, o que a outra pessoa soaria como uma conversa sem muito sentido:

— Eu acho que consigo fazer os pontos para me classificar antes da próxima rodada — disse You, se referindo a um jogo de celular específico.

— Se você se dedicar direito vai ser fácil — disse Yoshiko, pegando o celular para verificar o aplicativo de previsão do tempo. You espirou a tela e se adiantou.

— Segundo as previsões do Instituto Yousoro de Metereologia, hoje vai fazer tempo bom, com um pouco de frio apenas na parte da manhã. Sem chuvas — declarou a garota de cabelos castanho-claros.

— Que habilidade curiosa e inútil — riu-se a mais nova, guardando o aparelho sem verificar a previsão da outra.

— Inútil nada. Na vida no mar sentir as sutilezas do vento e do clima são fundamentais para sobreviver! — colocou You, num tom incisivo.

— Vida no mar... — repetiu Yoshiko, dividida entre aparente diversão e uma nota breve de tensão.

O ônibus vindo de Uchiura estacionou e Chika, Riko, Ruby e Hanamaru desceram com mais algumas das colegas de Uranohoshi. Chika gesticulou empolgada até chegar nas outras duas.

— Ah, You-chan! Sabia que você ia ficar linda nesse uniforme né!

— L-Linda?! Não é pra tanto... — colocou You, sentindo um calor involuntário no pescoço.

Apesar de tanta coisa ter acontecido, ainda era impossível não ter alguns reflexos indesejados:

— Você está falando isso de todo mundo, Chika-chan — disse Riko, chegando e cumprimentando com um aceno discreto.

— Você também está linda, Yohane-chan! — disse a garota de cabelos alaranjados, com um tom enfático.

— Er... — Yoshiko não soube como reagir àquele elogio despropositado.

— Esse uniforme é bonito, de fato — disse Hanamaru, que usava óculos de aros arredondados finos e os cabelos presos perto da ponta.

— Mas ainda assim parece estranho usá-los — falou Ruby, parecendo aos olhos de You um tantinho diferente do que se lembrava. Talvez ela tivesse crescido um pouco. Ou talvez isso se tornasse mais evidente já que não tinha se visto na última semana e You andara assistindo os primeiros clipes das Aqours, do primeiro trimestre do ano anterior.

Pensando bem, You colocou para si enquanto o grupo começava a caminhar para a nova escola, todas estavam diferentes em relação àquela época. Chika tinha deixado de usar a trança do lado e seus cabelos pareciam um pouco mais comprido. Riko talvez tivesse crescido um pouco mais e seu ar sério tinha se tornado mais suave e doce. Ela mesma, You, tinha os cabelos ligeiramente mais compridos, infelizmente não tão comportados quanto gostaria. O cacheado herdado do pai fazia toda a diferença para que não tivesse mechas como as da mãe.

Yoshiko também tinha mudado. Certamente. Era particularmente difícil para You dizer em que sua aparência se transformara, mas sabia que sim. Sua expressão antiga era bem mais contraída, sempre na tensão entre ser Yohane e ser esquisita demais por isso. Agora ela sorria mais, permitia-se mais e também expressava maior confiança.

Linda. Definitivamente ela tinha se tornado ainda mais linda nos últimos meses e You sentia uma vontade grande de sorrir se perguntando o quanto ela tinha influência naquilo.

A escola era realmente formidável. Já tinham estado ali antes, então aquilo não foi muita novidade. Era bem mais cheio de gente do que Uranohoshi e isso ficou ainda mais evidente quando tentaram verificar as turmas e salas, pois muita gente se amontoava na frente dos murais. Depois de alguma dificuldade foram se encontrando e se afastando da confusão. Yoshiko foi a última que ressurgiu espremida do meio da aglomeração:

— Ah, Yohane-chan!

Yoshiko gelou dos pés à cabeça ao ser chamada. Duas colegas antigas, diferente das que já tinham abordado Yoshiko na visita anterior do grupo à escola, vieram entusiasmadas falar-lhe. A, agora segundo-anista, teve a mesma dificuldade da primeira vez de lidar com atenção daquele tipo de pessoas conhecidas. Acabou trocando contatos com as duas e pareceu bastante aliviada quando conseguiu retornar ao grupo das Aqours:

— Seus domínios são grandes sobre esta escola, Anjo Caído Yohane — riu-se Riko, divertindo-se da expressão da outra.

— E-Eu não sei lidar com essas coisas...

— Coisa estranha de falar, visto que você faz streams para centenas de pessoas toda semana, Yoshiko-chan — colocou Chika.

— M-Mas eu não vejo essas pessoas!

— Mas e nas nossas apresentações? — indagou a mikan.

— Ali estamos todas juntas! Como Aqours!

— Você tem critérios sempre misteriosos, zura — pontuou Hanamaru.

As agora veteranas You, Chika e Riko se separaram das outras três Aqours na escada para o segundo andar do prédio de aulas. You não parou para pensar muito até que percebeu que as outras duas pararam de andar de repente:

— Parece que essa aqui é minha turma... — falou Chika, olhando para dentro da sala aberta. You olhou para cima e leu a placa “3-B”.

— E-Espera aí...

— Acho que nós ficamos na mesma turma, né, You-chan? — perguntou Riko. — “3-E”?

— Ah... Isso... — You olhava para Chika como se ela fosse um verdadeiro fantasma. Ia ser a primeira vez desde que tinham começado a estudar juntas que ficariam separadas. Logo no último ano...

— Ah, You-chan!

You sentiu um esbarrão do lado esquerdo, mas, estando ainda aturdida quase caiu de verdade por cima de Riko. Se firmou e voltou o olhar surpreso/irritado para seu agressor e deu de cara com ninguém menos do que sua prima:

— Tsuki-chan!

— Ei, vai me dizer que você está no 3-B também — supôs a garota de cabelos negros curtos, seu jeito boylish transparecendo com evidência apesar do uniforme perfeitamente arrumado.

— Não...

— Eu estou! — exclamou Chika. — Que bom que você também está, Tsuki-chan.

— Ah, vai ser ótimo, Chika-chan. Você vai adorar as garotas — sorriu-lhe Tsuki.

— Vamos indo, You-chan? Não é bom se atrasar no primeiro dia — disse Riko, tocando no ombro da atleta. You ainda estava tentando processar as informações, então apenas olhou para Riko, sem dizer nada. Riko então lhe pegou pelo braço e guiou. — Nos vemos no intervalo, Chika-chan, Tsuki-chan.

— Ah... Chika-chan... — falou You, com um tom desolado de quem visitara um cemitério. Só se deu por conta quando foi acomodada quase à força em uma mesa ao fundo da sala. Piscou e tentou localizar-se. Viu Riko arrumando seus materiais mais básicos no canto da escrivaninha. — Riko-chan, obrigada.

— Não foi nada... — disse Riko, evitando olhar a outra por um momento. — Você parecia tão desconsertada com a sua separação brutal da Chika que se eu não te trouxesse passaria a manhã inteira olhando pra ela feito uma besta.

— E-Eu... — engasgou You, sentindo o rosto esquentar. — Eu não...

— Ei, tudo bem — acalentou-lhe a ruiva, enfim lhe retribuindo o olhar e sorrindo. — Vocês são amigas de infância né. Sempre estiveram na mesma turma, certo?

— S-Sim...

You tentou arrumar as próprias coisas, em meio aos cumprimentos e apresentações das novas colegas:

— Né, Riko-chan — chamou, quando conseguiu um instante sem atenção, o que de algum modo era bastante difícil.

— Sim?

— É que... — porém nesse instante chegou outro grupo de colegas da turma, cumprimentando entusiasmadas. Elas conheciam as Aqours e fizeram mil e um elogios que tomaram todo o tempo que restava antes de começar as aulas. You ficou com uma necessidade de pedir desculpas incomodando no esôfago por praticamente toda a manhã.

Nem tudo era simples, nem tudo era fácil. Mesmo aquele novo começo, carregava consigo tantas marcas do que já tinha acontecido antes.

  


  


  


Quando o horário de almoço chegou Riko e You foram buscar Chika e dali desceram para explorar o andar do segundo ano. Deram sorte em perceber um pequeno aglomerado que calhava ser de antigas colegas de Yoshiko lhe cumprimentando e muitas demonstrando aquela admiração misteriosa pela figura do Anjo Caído:

— Ei, vamos para o refeitório — disse Hanamaru quando as três do terceiro ano se aproximaram. — Vou desmaiar de fome se continuarmos enrolando aqui, zura...

Yoshiko pareceu outra vez aliviada em sair do centro das atenções de tantas pessoas. You aproveitou a conversa distraída das outras no caminho para chegar do lado da garota de cabelos escuros:

— Tudo tranquilo nesse primeiro dia, Yoshiko-chan?

— Na medida do possível — falou Yoshiko. — Pelo menos não tem ninguém na nossa turma que seja da escola antiga.

— Vocês três estão na mesma turma? — perguntou You, surpresa pelo que a outra deu a entender.

— Sim. Vocês não?

— Não... A Chika-chan está na turma da Tsuki-chan, mas não é a mesma minha e da Riko... — explicou You, sentindo outra vez a frustração daquele fato na boca do estômago.

— Hm...

— B-Bom, essas coisas acontecem né... — tentou emendar You, percebendo que estava fazendo de novo o que não deveria. — Pelo menos sempre teremos os intervalos e ensaios para ficar as seis juntas.

— Isso é... — porém a expressão de Yoshiko pareceu distante ao falar aquilo. You não quis verificar, mas também ela estivesse encarando as costas de alguém à frente.

O refeitório tinha um espaço amplo e várias mesas. You foi até a cantina e comprou três onigiris. Voltou para a mesa do grupo e, sem dizer nada, deixou um deles com Yoshiko, que aceitou sem dizer nada. As únicas que tinham trazido algo preparado de casa tinham sido Riko e Ruby. Hanamaru comia um sanduiche de yakisoba e Chika mantinha sua misteriosa dieta de mikans.

O grupo conversava animado, rememorando alguma das tantas coisas que tinham ocorrido na viagem à Itália durante as férias. You e o grupo todo acabaram caindo em silêncio quando uma garota desconhecida, usando uma braçadeira do Conselho Estudantil se aproximou da mesa delas, trazendo um sorriso petulante:

— Com sua licença, novas alunas — pediu a garota de cabelos castanho amarelados muito lisos, escorridos pelos lados da cabeça e pelos ombros. Seus olhos eram grandes e expressivos. — Meu nome é Yurigasaki Misora, sou representante do grupo disciplinar do Conselho Estudantil.

— Muito prazer em conhece-la, Yurigasaki-san — adiantou-se Chika, numa atitude sua quase involuntária, tão acostumada que era ao papel de líder das Aqours.

— Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko... — começou Misora, olhando de uma por uma na mesa. — Kunikida Hanamaru, Kurosawa Ruby, Tsushima Yoshiko e.... Watanabe You. Eu pesquisei bastante sobre vocês antes de o ano letivo começar.

— V-Verdade? — perguntou Chika, visivelmente desconsertada pela postura da outra. Na verdade, todas na mesa estava se questionando mil e uma coisas à respeito daquela garota.

A começar pelo fundamental “o que ela quer conosco”:

— Não creio que a Presidente do Conselho teve tempo de conversar com vocês a respeito disso — retomou Misora, seus olhos ágeis indo entre as expressões confusas das garotas — Mas o Conselho ficou bastante reticente quando foi confirmado que os alunos da extinta Uranohoshi viriam se juntas a nós.

Na verdade, Tsuki tinha falado sobre isso com You e mesmo com as Aqours como um todo durante a aventura inesperada na primavera. Estavam bem cientes do receio de um grupo de school idols bagunçar a rotina escolar da prestigiada escola e já estavam levando isso em conta nos planos para os próximos meses das Aqours:

— Nossa escola não precisa de school idols — disse Misora, num tom sério. — Não há nenhuma proibição, é claro, mas como representante do comitê disciplinar gostaria de deixar claro desde o começo a vocês que não terão o respaldo ou atenção que estavam acostumadas na escola antiga de vocês.

— Nós já estamos cientes disso, Yurigasaki-san — tomou Chika, recobrando a calma. — Tsuki-chan já nos avisou essas coisas, mas obrigada por se preocupar.

— “Tsuki-chan”... — repetiu Misora, parecendo um tanto incrédula. — Entendo... Watanabe-san já se adiantou, é claro.

— Não vamos atrapalhar, prometemos — emendou You, tentando colocar seu melhor sorriso simpático nas palavras para tentar dissolver aquele clima quase hostil. Porém a expressão da garota não se aliviou, pelo contrário.

— Só tentem não chamar a atenção demais e vai ficar tudo bem — concluiu Misora, a expressão seca. — Tenham um ótimo dia.

Misora se afastou caminhando de maneira tão dura e séria que You quase pensou que estava fazendo uma piada. Não, não devia estar, porém aquela seriedade toda era quase surreal para ela:

— Essa senpai é... — tentou colocar em palavras Ruby, sem conseguir encontrar nada que equivalesse à sua impressão.

— Parece um pouco... — tentou tomar Hanamaru, sem também ter sucesso em definições.

— Parece uma versão atualizada do Robocop — pontuou Yoshiko, voltando para seu oniguiri. Chika explodiu em risadas àquela definição.

You concordou um tanto com aquela colocação. A maneira de listar seus nomes e falar com tanta autoridade e gravidade tinha sido bastante inusitado. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, algo na expressão enrijecida da tal Yurigasaki tinha lhe dado uma sensação ruim. Talvez um pressentimento de que poderiam ter problemas pelos quais não estavam esperando.

  


  


  


  


E, por Deus, You nunca tinha odiado tanto previsões cotidianas serem tão precisas quanto suas previsões do clima.

No intervalo da quinta-feira You se adiantou para chegar na frente da turma “2-F” e encontrou Yoshiko sozinha, cercada por um grupo. Aparentemente algumas delas tinham aprendido a fazer Yoshiko entrar no “clima de Yohane”, pois esta agora falava no seu tom característico, enquanto recitava algo escrito em uma revista suspeita, possivelmente de ocultismo. As “pequenos demônios” ouviam com atenção e faziam comentários empolgados às palavras de Yoshiko. A cena era tão inacreditável que chegava a ser engraçado. You não viu outra alternativa para se aproximar que não fosse chegar em Yoshiko passando o braço pelos seus ombros casualmente:

— Oie, Yoshiko-chan~ — disse, no melhor tom “cabeça-oca feliz” que encontrou. Yoshiko deu um guinchado agudo de susto ao ser quase abraçada e o personagem se desfez no susto. As outras garotas ficaram igualmente impressionadas com a aparição de You.

— Y-You... — disse Yoshiko, numa guisa de reclamação ou cumprimento. Apesar disso Yoshiko não fez menção de soltar-se do agarrão pelos ombros.

— W-Watanabe-senpai — cumprimentaram duas garotas, fazendo reverências bastante exageradas. Para o horror de You o gesto foi imitado por pelo menos outras quatro alunas.

— Hey, vocês.

You teve certeza de quem era aquela voz antes mesmo de virar o rosto. Yurigasaki Misora vinha na direção delas com passos firmes. Tão firmes que You soltou Yoshiko e ajeitou a postura o melhor possível, o que também a mais nova fez. As colegas de Yoshiko pareceram empalidecer e se afastaram com pressa e pouquíssima discrição. Misora parou diante das duas:

— Oi, Yurigasaki-san... — cumprimentou You, sorrindo abertamente, mas a expressão de Misora parecia desprovida da capacidade de imitar aquele gesto.

— Achei que tinha deixado claro para vocês sobre chamar a atenção... — começou a garota.

— Claro que sim — concordou You. — É só que algumas colegas antigas da Yoshiko-chan acabam se empolgando quando se encontram com ela.

— Já percebi que Tsushima Yoshiko tem alguns seguidores, por algum motivo incompreensível... — concordou Misora.

— É Y-Yohane... — tentou corrigir Yoshiko, porém seu apelo saiu bem mais fraco do que de costume.

— Porém isso não muda o fato de vocês ficarem causando uma algazarra no corredor... Watanabe.

— Algazarra? Mas...

You não compreendia a atitude exagera de Yurigasaki. Nem tinha sido nada tão barulhento assim. Ela olhou para os lados e acabou se dando conta de que Chika, Riko, Ruby e Hanamaru tinham chegado e assistiam àquela cena com igual incredulidade sua:

— Sem desculpas — cortou Misora. — Você não deve esperar algum tratamento especial só por ser parente da Presidente do Conselho, Watanabe. — nesse momento a voz dela deveria ser até mais alta do que fora em qualquer momento a conversa animada do grupo ao redor de Yoshiko. Literalmente o corredor estava paralisado, assistindo à cena. — Nem para você, nem para sua namorada ou suas amigas.

— N-NA..... — Yoshiko engasgou aquela palavra tão forte que You quase achou que ela ia sufocar. Sentiu o pescoço quentíssimo e fez o melhor possível para manter o olhar firme na direção de Misora.

— Espero não precisar avisá-las outra vez — terminou a seja lá o que fosse disciplinar. Deu então as costas e saiu marchando, como o próprio Robocop, e You ficou fintando suas costas enquanto fazia toda a força do mundo para engolir aquele nó que apertava sua garganta.

Ninguém pareceu respirar por um momento, então em perfeita sincronia retomaram seus caminhos para o pátio ou refeitório. You experimentou olhar de lado, mas Yoshiko encarava o chão, a expressão contraída e as orelhas muito vermelhas.

Oh não... Isso é ruim:

— Er... You-chan? — chamou Chika, despertando You do pânico que lhe sufocava. Ela piscou e tentou recompor a expressão. — Tudo bem?

— Claro — afirmou You, a voz desafinando no fim, mas ainda assim o sorriso reaparecendo. — Vamos comer.

O grupo, ainda inquieto, começou a caminhar e You experimentou olhar outra vez para Yoshiko, que ainda fintava o chão:

— Yoshiko-chan?

— E-Eu estou bem — respondeu esta, com um tom ríspido, afastando-se para ir ficar com Hanamaru e Ruby. Ela não voltaria a trocar sequer uma palavra com You pelo resto do intervalo.

Muito, muito ruim.

  


  


  


  


O problema todo é que as coisas não estavam nada esclarecidas entre You e Yoshiko.

Desde o momento em que Yoshiko se juntara às Aqours até agora muita coisa tinha acontecido para que o coleguismo apático entre ela e You fosse se transformando em uma amizade verdadeira. Começou com as conversas (forçadamente) amistosas no ônibus na volta de Uchiura. Yoshiko era o tipo de pessoa que demorava muito para confiar em alguém novo, mas You tinha conseguido vencer suas barreiras sendo apenas ela mesma: incansavelmente feliz e amigável.

No verão é que as coisas tinham começado a progredir, por assim dizer, entre elas. Tendo sido sorteadas para gravar juntas uma das músicas do CD especial de verão se viram obrigadas a passar muito do tempo livre juntas pra lá e pra cá pela cidade, buscando temas e inspirações. Não por menos a música acabou sendo uma declaração de amor à cidade como um todo. Apesar de todas as peculiaridades de Yoshiko, foi nesse ponto em que You começou a perceber que afinal elas tinham várias coisas em comum.

Tinham começado a frequentar a casa uma da outra trabalhando na composição de ‘Jimoai’, mas o costume permaneceu depois do verão. Pouco a pouco as trocas de mensagens foram se tornando mais frequentes, os jogos no modo cooperativo mais numerosos e as conversas mais e mais próximas.

Ainda que tenha tentado disfarçar ao máximo, You sabe que Yoshiko percebeu seu momento de crise em relação ao sentimento não admitido por Chika. A atleta se surpreendeu com o quanto a persona do Anjo Caído poderia ser atenciosa de maneira quase distante. Aquela atenção silenciosa e paciente foi uma das razões para que You começasse a pensar que talvez o que estivesse crescendo entre elas fosse diferente de companheirismo.

Tinham passado noites ansiosas para as apresentações trocando mensagens. Tinha se incentivado mutuamente. Tinham conhecido muitos lugares novos e interessantes em Numazu juntas, numa mania de exploração local de ambas. Comido em tantas cafeterias, comprado em tantas konbinis... Mas, mais do que isso e em meio a tudo isso, tinham desenvolvido um laço de confiança e proximidade que, com o tempo não teve mais como escapar aos olhos das outras membros das Aqours.

Ninguém precisava falar, mas todas sabiam que You e Yoshiko iriam vagar por algum lugar depois do ensaio e no caminho de casa. Que provavelmente iriam passar o domingo jogando alguma coisa na casa de uma ou da outra. Tentavam apenas ser naturais quando, no meio de alguma conversa, alguma demonstração simples de uma para a outra acabaria acontecendo sem que percebessem. Estava tudo bem, afinal.

Só que, entre You e Yoshiko, também ninguém tinha ainda falado alguma coisa.

You tinha alguma noção de o quão efêmero aquele sentimento entre elas poderia parecer enquanto mantinham o não-dito como não-dito e o não-feito como não-feito. Não tinha pressa. Imaginava que Yoshiko também não. Sua ansiedade apenas surgia quando a sombra cada vez menos distante da formatura aparecia nos seus pensamentos, mas ainda assim tentava manter a calma.

Só que então veio aquela agressão gratuita, na frente de todo mundo em um corredor.

Yoshiko não encarou mais You durante aquele dia inteiro. Nem no intervalo, nem nos ensaios. Uma atitude tão propositada que não passou desapercebida nem aos olhos das outras amigas. Quando o ônibus para Uchiura partiu Yoshiko tomou o rumo de casa, sem dizer nada. You sentiu um aperto na garganta, mas não se moveu.

Mais tarde, a atleta se viu deitada na cama, olhando para o teto, relembrando involuntariamente aquela humilhação inesperada. A expressão de Yoshiko, olhando para o chão e com as orelhas vermelhas lhe fez sentir a garganta seca. Pegou o celular do bolso e mandou uma mensagem.

[You]: Ei, você está bem?

A tela ficou parada por um longo momento, mas então a resposta começou a ser escrita do outro lado.

[Anjo Caído – Yohane]: Sim, tudo bem.

[You]: Tem certeza? Aquela esquisita lá do conselho foi bem chata.

[Anjo Caído – Yohane]: É, eu sei...

[You]: Ei, qualquer coisa pode me falar

[Anjo Caído – Yohane]: Tá bem

You olhou para a tela do aparelho, insatisfeita. Pelo menos Yoshiko tinha lhe respondido, o que era já algo bom. Tinha muita coisa que queria dizer, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria dizer aquilo pelo celular.

Talvez tivesse chegado a hora de conversar.

  


  


  


You sentiu um alívio enorme quando viu Yoshiko lhe esperando na calçada na manhã seguinte. Sua expressão ainda transmitia certa inquietação, mas ela estava lá. Começaram a andar para o ponto de ônibus em silêncio:

— Né, Yoshiko-chan.

— É Yohane — repetiu a garota mais nova, num tom irritadiço.

— Er... Eu queria saber se você tem alguma coisa para fazer mais tarde.

— Mais tarde? Bom, nós temos ensaio depois das aulas...

— Eu sei. Digo depois do ensaio.

— Não tenho nada marcado... Por quê? — perguntou a morena, ainda em dirigir o olhar para a mais velha. You sentia de volta aquela sensação de perigo do dia anterior, mas também teve certeza de que só iria ficar pior se recuasse agora.

— É que... Queria saber se não quer passar lá em casa...

Yoshiko não respondeu nada de primeira. O ônibus vindo de Uchiura apareceu em seguida, não dando tempo para saber qualquer resposta. As garotas estavam animadas como no dia anterior. Chika enfiou algumas reclamações sobre a quantidade de deveres que os professores tiveram capacidade de passar logo no primeiro dia de aula.

Provavelmente assustadas com a cena do dia anterior, as colegas antigas de Yoshiko se limitaram a cumprimenta-la com sorriso entusiasmados, mas não vieram conversar. Esta pareceu um tanto aliviada com isso. O grupo se dividiu e logo You estava na turma 3-E com Riko:

— Né, You-chan — chamou a pianista depois que sentaram às suas mesas. — Como estão as coisas?

— Que coisas? — perguntou You sem entender. Riko deu um sorrisinho complacente.

— Entre você e a Yoshiko-chan, é claro — esclareceu. — Ontem as coisas ficaram estranhas depois daquela Yurigasaki fazer um escândalo.

— Er... Bom... — You não soube o que dizer diante de uma indagação tão direta. Sentiu outra vez o calor no pescoço e apertou as mãos sob o tampo da mesa. — Acho que... Tudo bem, enfim...

Riko ergueu as sobrancelhas em um espanto leve:

— Vocês não conversaram nem nada, é isso?

— Quê?! B-Bom...

Riko abriu a boca para falar de novo, mas pareceu mudar de ideia momentaneamente. Virou-se para frente e refletiu por um momento:

— Desculpe, acho que fui muito intrometida né — disse ela.

— Tudo bem, Riko-chan, tudo bem mesmo — apressou-se em dizer You, gesticulando. — Eu só... Acho que não sou muito boa em falar, sabe... As coisas ficaram meio complicadas, mas ainda assim...

Riko fintou a outra garota e sorriu:

— Engraçado que comigo você sempre fala as coisas — disse.

— Pois é, né... Pena que não é com você que eu preciso falar nesse caso.

— Jeito estranho de dizer, You-chan — pontuou a ruiva, achando graça.

— Eu disse, sou muito ruim nisso, heheh...

As aulas transcorreram tão lentas e chatas quanto poderiam ser. Nem durante o intervalo, nem durante o ensaio You teve coragem de puxar Yoshiko do meio das outras para falar-lhe. Foi só quando, outra vez estando no ponto de ônibus vendo a linha para Uchiura se afastar que enfim conseguiu abrir a boca:

— Quer passar lá em casa? — foi sua pergunta, na tentativa de tom mais casual o possível. Yoshiko olhou para ela de lado.

— E se eu não quiser?

You não teve reação no primeiro momento. Piscou e forçou a boca a fechar. Yoshiko se voltou para ela e pareceu perceber o tamanho do choque que tinha causado com aquela provocação:

— E-Ei, eu só estava dizendo — atropelou-se ela. — Eu s-só... Não entendo porque você vive falando as coisas do jeito mais inofensivo, bonzinho, indireto.... Sei lá.

— ... — You tentava recuperar o torpor mental para responder adequadamente, mas parecia que sua pouca capacidade tinha se tornado ainda mais precária. — Me desculpe...

— T-Tudo bem... Sério — disse Yoshiko. — Você quer... conversar, certo?

— É, isso...

— Está bem. Vamos então.

You sentiu-se uma completa idiota conforme foi se recuperando do susto. Yoshiko estava certa em dizer que ela não sabia ser direta no que queria dizer. Ora, era tão verdade que tinham chegado àquele ponto tão estranho do relacionamento entre elas. Não eram amigas, mas eram. Não eram parceiras, mas eram. Não eram namoradas, mas...

— Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber — disse You, deixando Yoshiko sozinha no seu quarto e descendo para buscar chá gelado. Entrementes ela pensava furiosamente em como iria afinal conduzir a conversa.

E absolutamente não tinha nenhuma ideia.

De volta no quarto as duas tomaram um gole cada do seu próprio copo e um silêncio sufocante se instalou entre elas. Estavam sentadas no chão ao redor de uma pequena mesa de centro desmontável. Os copos com gelo refletiam a luz de fim da tarde que entrava pela janela:

— Er... — começou You, coçando o pescoço devido ao calor que incomodava ali. — Eu... Acho que... A gente... Precisava.... Conversar... P-Por causa né... Do que, do que... Aconteceu...

Cada palavra saia extremamente arrastada e longa da boca de You e a garota mais nova suspirou impaciente àquele andamento, mas num primeiro momento tentou apenas seguir escutando:

— B-Bom... A-Acho que... Talvez... Talvez né... A gente devesse.... F-Falar sobre... Hm... Tudo, eu acho.

— You.

— Hã?

— Eu já te disse que você é muito idiota? Uma verdadeira BakaYou.

— Quê?!

You sentiu um empurrão no ombro e acabou se recostando forçada contra a própria cama. Quando percebeu Yoshiko estava lhe encarando de frente, sentada sobre as suas pernas esticadas. Seus olhos rosáceos tinham um brilho maravilhoso, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse torcido em uma expressão de tristeza evidente:

— Você quer me dar um fora, certo?

You piscou e prendeu a respiração àquela acusação. Abriu a boca, mas a outra falou antes que conseguisse:

— Você ficou preocupada que eu acabasse criando esperanças depois daquela cena, não foi isso? Por isso quer tanto esclarecer as coisas...

— Y-Yoshiko-chan...

— É Yohane! Yohane, eu já disse! — exclamou Yoshiko, e seus olhos se tornaram mais brilhantes do que antes. — Eu s-sou um Anjo Caído, sua idiota! C-Como pode imaginar que um Anjo Caído iria acabar.... Iria pensar... N-Nunca...

— Espera... Yoshiko-chan, n...

— Nunca! E-Eu nunca sequer pensei sobre isso, sua idiota — seguiu esbravejando, Yoshiko, as lágrimas se acumulando nos seus olhos, perigando escorrer pelo seu rosto angelical. — N-Nunca..... E-Eu.....

You sentiu uma dor horrível ao ver o choro iminente de Yoshiko e fez a única coisa que seu cérebro tiltado conseguiu processar: puxou a morena para si em um abraço apertado, apoiando o rosto dela sobre seu ombro:

— Y-You?!

— Não é isso... — engasgou a aspirante à marinheira. — Não é nada disso.

Yoshiko pareceu paralisada sob seus braços. Respirava contra seu pescoço de forma quase trêmula:

— Me desculpe, eu sou tão ruim pra falar as coisas... — pediu You. — Meu deus, eu te fiz sofrer muito, não fiz? Me desculpa...

Yoshiko afastou-se um pouco e encarou o rosto também choroso da mais velha. Sua expressão era de toda confusão:

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou.

You encarou a outra e sentiu a frustração no limite. Não sabia o que dizer, não aguentava mais aquela sensação sufocante esmagando seus pulmões. Fechou os olhos e deixou que qualquer coisa que passasse pela sua cabeça saísse, sem pensar:

— O que quero dizer é que eu nunca vou perdoar aquela estúpida Yurigasaki por ter te chamado de minha namorada antes de eu conseguir te pedir pra ser minha namorada.

Ué?

You abriu os olhos e viu sua própria expressão de surpresa refletida nos olhos igualmente estupefatos de Yoshiko:

— Hah.... E-Eu disse isso muito mais claro do que se tivesse pensado..... — riu-se You, sem acreditar. Yoshiko piscou algumas vezes e ajeitou a postura, apesar de ainda estar sobre as pernas da outra.

— Você... — começou ela, num tom pasmado. — Você é mesmo incrivelmente idiota...

— Hã?!

— BakaYou...

E dizendo isso Yoshiko segurou as bochechas de You e tomou o primeiro beijo dos seus lábios com um alívio quase desesperado. You foi pega de surpresa, mas reagiu abraçando a morena e puxando-a para si. As sensações do beijo tomaram seus sentidos por completo, fazendo-a continuar e continuar aquele gesto sem medir-se. As duas tão desajeitadas, mas ainda assim dedicadas o bastante para intensificar aquele gesto tão aguardado por ambas, durante todos aqueles meses de não-ditos e não-feitos.

Agora estava dito. Agora estava feito.

O quarto caiu na penumbra quando anoiteceu, pois as duas perderam a completa noção do tempo ou do mundo em meio aos beijos.

  


  


  


  


  


You deu um sorriso enorme para o espelho antes de sair do quarto na manhã do dia seguinte. Era sábado e só teriam aulas pela manhã. Não tinham ensaio e o tempo estava muito agradável. E mais do que tudo isso, muito mais do que tudo isso, havia uma estonteante Anjo Caído lhe aguardando na frente de casa, com uma postura casual, como se não tivesse feito todo o Universo da vida de You dar voltas e mais voltas sem parar apenas algumas horas atrás:

— Ohayohane! — cumprimentou, fazendo seu gesto ‘yousorou’ de sempre.

— É Yoha.... Ah — disse Yoshiko, percebendo a falha. — Bom dia, AlegreYou.

— Heheheh... — riu-se toda Watanabe enquanto caminhavam para o ponto.

— Olha... Você fica muito engraçada com essa cara de bobo-alegre, mas... Tenta se controlar um pouco na frente do pessoal, ok? — pediu Yoshiko. — Eu já vou ter que lidar com as piadinhas da Zuramaru em algum momento, então não lhe dê armas!

— Bobo-alegre? — indagou You, percebendo então a dificuldade que era diminuir um pouco que fosse o próprio sorriso. Começou a apertar as próprias bochechas e ouviu uma risada vindo da outra.

— Besta — disse Yoshiko, portando também uma das expressões mais “bobo-alegre” que You já lembrava de ter visto.

Aquele certamente seria um dia maravilhoso.

As aulas transcorreram da mesma maneira tediosa de sempre. You não comentou nada com Riko sobre a conversa do dia anterior, mas acreditou que devia estar muito evidente que as coisas tinham se acertado, pois a pianista parecia achar muita graça de alguma coisa sempre que lhe via. Ao sinal do fim das aulas You adiantou-se e pode ver o exato momento em que Yoshiko saiu da sala na companhia de Hanamaru e Ruby e lhe viu. Talvez fosse só sua imaginação aflorada, mas pode jurar ver um rubor suave surgir no rosto dela.

O grupo almoçou junto no refeitório e Chika sugeriu passarem no fliperama no caminho para o ponto de ônibus. You adorou a ideia, pois estava quase vencendo o prazo para trocar seus tickets de um dos jogos mobile por brindes da máquina árcade da mesma franquia. Por sorte sempre carregava seus cards de ID na carteira.

Já não tinha quase ninguém quando as Aqours se direcionaram para a saída da escola. You olhou por cima do ombro e viu a figura solitária e rígida de Yurigasaki Misora. Teve uma ideia e parou a caminhada:

— Vocês me esperam um minuto? — pediu ao grupo. — Vou dar uma palavrinha com a Senhorita da Disciplina lá.

— Eee, tem certeza, You-chan? — perguntou Chika. You lhe encarou e então à Yoshiko.

— Claro. Acho que é melhor esclarecer as coisas para evitar mais estresses no futuro né.

Misora pareceu quase não acreditar nos seus olhos enquanto You ia até ela e lhe acenava de maneira amistosa:

— Yurigasaki-san — cumprimentou a aspirante à marinheira. — Será que você tem um minuto?

— Claro... Um minuto — disse Misora, olhando a outra de cima à baixo de forma tão intensa que You olhou para o próprio uniforme, imaginando se algo estava fora do lugar.

— Er... Então, queria conversar, pra esclarecer as coisas. Evitar novos desentendimentos futuros, essas coisas — explicou-se You, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco azul escuro.

— Ótimo — pontuou Misora, fintando a outra com uma expressão quase azeda. — Acho uma ótima ideia que queira fazer isso... Watanabe.

— É, bom... — You engoliu a saliva e se apoiou sobre os pés para frente e para trás, tentando encontrar alguma boa maneira de falar. — Acho que.... — é, definitivamente You era péssima com palavras. Teria que simplesmente colocar pra fora, outra vez. — Acho que você foi meio injusta naquele dia.

— Injusta... — repetiu Yurigasaki, seus olhos faiscando de maneira perigosa. — Estava apenas exigindo o mínimo de disciplina da parte de vocês. Acho que você compreende que isso faz parte do meu trabalho.

— É, mas nesse processo você envergonhou a Yoshiko-chan na frente de todo mundo — colocou You, conseguindo assumir um tom mais firme. — E acabou fazendo muito mais baderna do que tínhamos feito.

— Eu... — Misora pareceu realmente pega de surpresa por aquele argumento incisivo da outra e perdeu as palavras.

— Na verdade, o que eu quero mesmo saber, Yurigasaki-san — continuou You, encorajada pela sua vantagem momentânea. — É se você tem algum problema comigo, porque foi isso o que tem me parecido.

— Você, bom... Talvez eu tenha realmente um problema com você, Watanabe.

— Espera, sério? — surpreendeu-se You.

— Claro — disse Misora, assumindo um tom mais baixo e rápido de falar. — Você é parente próxima da W-Watanabe-san, Tsuki Watanabe-san. Você era atleta semi-profissional, não era?

— Mais ou menos isso, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo ou com a Tsuki-chan? — estava sendo muito difícil encontrar algum fio de lógica naquilo.

— Você largou o salto ornamental apenas para ser school idol, isso é o que tem a ver.

— Ah... — mas e daí?

— Uma porcaria de uma school idol!

— Ei, que papo é esse...

— Eu sempre admirei a T-Tsuki-san por ela ser tão séria, amável e inteligente... — seguiu atirando Yurigasaki, esbravejando mais e mais alto.

— (Inteligente, a Tsuki-chan?) — indagou You baixinho.

— E desde que eu conheço a Watanabe-san sempre ouvi sobre sua ‘querida prima’, tão atlética e incrível — seguiu Misora, a metralhadora de palavras. — E então você larga tudo isso para ser school idol...

— Mas o que você tem com iss...

— ... E ainda assim a Tsuki te admira tanto!

— Oh...

Bingo:

— O que você fez para ela falar tão bem assim de você, ein?

— Então é isso...

— Você é só uma...

— Ciúmes.

— Hã?

Misora estancou enfim a verborragia. Ela encarou You como se estivesse enxergando um alienígena pelado dançante. A compreensão socou tão forte o estômago de You que se espalhou por ela numa risada involuntária que fez a outra exclamar em indignação:

— O que você disse?!

— D-Desculpe, é que eu não esperava por essa, mesmo...

— O que você disse, afinal? Eu não acho que entendi direito.

— Olha, Yurigasaki-san… Misora-san — falou You, levando uma corajosa mão até o ombro rígido da outra estudante. — Eu sou só prima da Tsuki-chan, não precisa ficar tão preocupada assim.

— E-Eu não...

— Só acho que, talvez você deva parar de mirar sua atenção pra mim, ou pro que eu faço, ou para o que a Yoshiko-chan faz e, bom, fazer o que realmente quer.

— Como o que? — Misora tinha a expressão de confusão tão genuína que You, por um mínimo instante, sentiu-se culpada.

— Tentar conseguir o cargo de namorada da Tsuki-chan.

PAF

O som do tabefe ressoou pelo pátio quase deserto e pareceu que até o vento silenciou. As outras cinco membros das Aqours estavam absolutamente estáticas, olhando de longe o fato inacreditável. Yurigasaki Misora se afastou numa marcha acelerada para dentro do prédio. You, depois de um instante, voltou para o grupo com uma das mãos cobrindo a bochecha vermelha:

— Y-You-chan... — disse Chika, com uma cara de espanto tão grande quanto todas do grupo.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — disse You, protegendo o pedaço do rosto. — Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho...

— Isso não pareceu com resolver as coisas — pontuou Riko.

— Né... Mas... — e então o sorriso de You cresceu no rosto. — Acho que às vezes não faz mal uma pequena vingança né...

Todas ficaram em silêncio por um momento:

— Isso é uma verdadeira fala de um Pequeno Demônio, zura...


End file.
